


The Demise of Lothiriel

by dancer4eva



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer4eva/pseuds/dancer4eva
Summary: An alternative account of the life and death of Lothiriel Queen and her husband Eomer.
Relationships: Éomer Éadig/Lothíriel
Kudos: 15





	The Demise of Lothiriel

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Christina Perri's "human". I do not own it. Obviously.

The war was over. Sauron was defeated. The world seemed to stand still. In the next few days, Lothiriel would find that her father and king had married her off--sold her--for Rohan’s riders in exchange for food supply and her ability to bear a son. She always knew she would be compelled to marry thusly, but she did believe her father would allow her some choice. Luckily, having spent some time in the Houses of Healing, she became familiar with many of the eorlings and Eowyn. She would try, for their sake and that of her future.

_ I can hold my breath _

_ I can bite my tongue _

_ I can stay awake for days _

_ If that's what you want _

_ Be your number one _

_ I can fake a smile _

_ I can force a laugh _

_ I can dance and play the part _

_ If that's what you ask _

_ Give you all I am _

_ I can do it _

_ I can do it _

_ I can do it _

A marriage involves two, and hers seemed to involve none. She ruled in Eomer’s stead when he was fighting the still fleeing orcs. She worked endlessly to restore Rohan to its glory and bring prosperity to its people. She laughed and smiled, even when Eomer’s advisors demeaned her. She danced and sang and played the part of the perfect queen and wife. And Rohan grew to love her for it. But her husband. Well, he essentially bought her and was only interested in her capabilities as child-bearing and ruling so he could run off with Firefoot.

_ But I'm only human _

_ And I bleed when I fall down _

_ I'm only human _

_ And I crash and I break down _

_ Your words in my head, knives in my heart _

_ You build me up and then I fall apart _

_ 'Cause I'm only human, yeah _

She tried. Every morning she would discuss his schedule and ask where he needed her. During the day she made an effort to learn to ride and make friends with Firefoot. In the evenings she asked Eomer about himself and spoke about her life and hobbies. But he never answered. Never asked about her. Never spoke to her unless directly necessary. Never touched her unless to have a child. She soon discovered that while the people of the Riddermark came to accept and love her, her husband was the source of the rumors at court. He who drank too much and was a little too bloodthirsty. He spoke about private things in order to belittle her. 

_ I can turn it on _

_ Be a good machine _

_ I can hold the weight of worlds _

_ If that's what you need _

_ Be your everything _

_ I can do it _

_ I can do it _

_ I'll get through it _

She stopped trying. Every day was as the previous. She arose, ran the country, hid her husband's indiscretions, arranged the household and political affairs, and, soon enough, raised her children. Her reign, and that of her husband’s, came to be called “blessed.” She was a political machine--never stopping, always aiming to improve the lives of her subjects. She stopped crying at funerals and laughing at weddings. Her people slowly came to understand the truth.

_ But I'm only human _

_ And I bleed when I fall down _

_ I'm only human _

_ And I crash and I break down _

_ Your words in my head, knives in my heart _

_ You build me up and then I fall apart _

_ 'Cause I'm only human, yeah _

_ I'm only human _

_ I'm only human _

_ Just a little human _

Over time, she became as stone. Always beloved by her people, but never with an expression on her face. Rumor circulated that she stopped speaking to her family after her marriage. It was proven true when her father and youngest brother came to visit and she refused them an audience with ambassador papers. It became clear over time that their beloved and heroic king was determined to fight every battle--even the ones he made up. She kept Rohan together. She healed the country. She brought the most prosperous time to the Riddermark. But eventually, it would become too much. After several years of single handedly running her marriage, household, and country, it became too much. She caught a fever one day. And fell asleep.

_ I can take so much _

_ Until I've had enough _

_ 'Cause I'm only human _

_ And I bleed when I fall down _

_ I'm only human _

_ And I crash and I break down _

_ Your words in my head, knives in my heart _

_ You build me up and then I fall apart _

_ 'Cause I'm only human, yeah _

She died quietly, attended to by her children. Her funeral attracted people from all over to pay their respects. Very quickly, it became apparent how important she was to the function of Rohan. Very quickly, it became apparent to Eomer how important she was to him. And very quickly, it became apparent how much her fate was his doing. He is Eomer Eadig. And Lothiriel became known as his wife.


End file.
